1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device mounted to the transom of a boat for mounting one or more outboard motors or engines and more particularly to a device which additionally provides reinforcement to the transom, which allows full engine tilt without hitting the transom and which adds buoyancy to the combined structure of the boat and device particularly when the motor(s) or engine(s) is tilted out of the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various devices have been proposed for mounting an outboard motor or engine to the transom of a boat.
One such device comprises a one piece welded steel framework which, of course, adds weight to the boat and which does not necessarily provide for full engine tilt out of the water without hitting the transom.
Another device is a pulpit shaped fiberglass structure which has side walls, a rear wall and a bottom wall which define a forwardly facing opening. The outwardly flanged edges of the structure around the opening are adapted to be secured to the transom of the boat. This pulpit shaped outboard motor mounting device suffers from the danger of adding weight to the boat when the well within the pulpit fills with water.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the outboard mounting device of the present invention differs from the previously proposed mounting devices by providing an outboard motor mounting device which includes a body having a sealed hollow interior cavity or compartment for providing buoyancy to the device which mounts to the transom by means of its fully mating forward wall and which has an upper or upwardly facing concave formation into which an outboard motor or engine can be fully tilted when raising the propeller of the motor or engine out of the water.